Kinana's Secret
by Fox-Forbidden-Child
Summary: After defeating her father in the Makai, Kinana and Chika have come to stay with Kin Kohana. Chika and Kin Kohana are good, but Kinana has a terrible secret that she resfuses to share with anyone.


Disclaimer:

As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't. The Yu Yu Hakusho characters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump. I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.

The Characters  
Kin Kohana  
Kinana  
Chika  
Snowflake  
Boys and Girls  
Kazuka

are all the Property of foxforbiddenchild and therefore should not be used without foxforbiddenchild's permission.

This Story " Kinana's Secret " is a Property of FoxForbiddenChild and is totally fictional and written for the reading pleasures of others.

Kinana's Secret

" KINANA! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" Kin Kohana yelled at her twin. " Yeah Kinana give it to her." Chika said trying to grabbed the object but Kinana held it above her head. "Sorry Chika but if Kin Kohana's want it she has to get it herself. Come get it Kin Kohana." Kinana said laughing keeping her twin out of reach while going through her cell phone. " Oh Who's Kazuka?" Kinana asked. Kin Kohana stopped reaching for the phone. " KURAMA!!! SHE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" Kin Kohana yelled. Kurama poked his head into the room he had a basket of laundry. " Now Kinana don't bother your sister's things." He said. " Oh Kurama I was just playing with her. I was about to give it back." Kinana said to him. " Kinana put the phone back where it was and come out and help me with the laundry." Kurama said. " Yes Kurama." She said to him. He smiled and left out of the room. Kinana shot a glare at Kin Kohana and Chika as they celebrated their win over Kinana. Kinana looked at Kin Kohana with a " Kurama's Little Girl" look and threw the phone on the bed. Kinana went to the kitchen.

Kurama sat in their kitchen. A month had past since Kinana and Chika had come to live with them. The 3 girls where all attended high school and The twins were in 10th grade and Chika was in the 9th grade. Chika and Kin Kohana were exceptionally well students. They did their homework together. They study together. They hung out together and share the same friends. They had even choose to share a room with one another. But Kinana was different. She wasn't that good of a student. Kurama never saw her studying , doing homework, or hanging out with friends. She did go to school but when Kurama and Hiei asked how their day went Kinana just sat quietly eating dinner as Chika and Kin Kohana did a lot of the talking. When he bought the girls cell phone's Kinana had turned down saying he didn't need to spend his money on a cell phone for her but appreciate the money for art supplies.

When asked if they were going out on a date Friday which had became some sort of thing for Kin Kohana and Chika. Kinana would retreat to her room avoiding the question and her sister's and best friend's answers. Kurama had notice that all Kinana did was hang around the house helping Hiei and himself and running errands for them. After all this time of being blind and now having that ability to see again you would think Kinana would like to see the world she had at once missed. Kurama looked up and saw Kinana folding clothes along with him. " I want you to leave those two be while they are studying. " Kurama said to her folding one of Hiei's shirts.

Kinana picked up one of the sports bra's in the basket and began to fold it. " Yes Kurama." She said with a sigh. Kurama looked at her. " Why don't you try studying or doing some of your homework." Kurama suggest. Kinana stopped and looked at him her gold eyes glistening in the light but began to fold clothes again. Kurama sighed. A whole month in yet he still hadn't been able to really talk with Kinana like he could with Kin Kohana Chika and Hiei. " So your plans for tonight?" He asked her. " The usually." She responded. " You should really go out Kinana. I mean don't you have friends you could hang with." Kurama asked folding a pair of Hiei's boxers. Kinana picked up some of Kurama's boxers and folded them. " No." She replied. Kurama sighed. All the clothes were folded and Kurama was about to pick up the basket when Kinana picked up the basket.

" Why don't you start dinner and I'll put these clothes away." Kinana said to Kurama with a smile. Kurama smiled at her. " Well thank you Kinana." He said to her getting up bringing out some food. Kinana smiled and began walking upstairs with the basket of clothes. Upon hearing the silent Kinana go upstairs Kurama was approached with 2 giggling and laughing girls. They walked over to Kurama. He turned and looked at them. " Well ladies?" Kurama asked them. " Well Kurama um we were wondering." Chika started. Kurama looked at them. " If it was all right if we go out with our friends. They want to go grab a bite to eat and then hit the arcade." Kin Kohana said. Kurama smiled at the two girls. " Why don't you take Kinana with you all?" Came another deep voice. The two girls turn to see Hiei behind them. " Oh Hiei..." Chika started. Hiei looked at them. " How can we say this in a nice way." Kin Kohana said to them. Kurama walked over to them and looked at Hiei then at the girls. " How about being forward with it." He said.

" Kinana's just weird." Chika said. " She'll cramp our style. If we took her. She doesn't talk and besides were going out with our friends and you wouldn't want are reputation to be ruin now would you." Kin Kohana said. They both looked at Kin Kohana never had they witness this side from her. As much as they wanted them to include Kinana. They didn't want these two to lose their reputation. They were 2 of Japan's top students. But Kinana was still their sister and best friend. " Chika I'm shocked at you after Kinana risked...." Hiei was saying. " Leave them alone." Kinana said from the steps. Everyone turned to see her. " But Kinana it would be nice to see you...." Kurama was saying. " Let them go without me. I rather stay home anyway and eat dinner with you two." She replied not looking at them. Hiei blinked. " I'll be upstairs in my room when your done." She said going upstairs. They heard a door close. Kurama sighed and turned to the girls. Hiei looked at the girls. " We'll talk about this later." Hiei said to them. They nodded. " Good-bye Kurama. Good-bye Hiei." They said together and then left.

Kurama looked at the refrigerator. He looked at all of the tests that had belong to Chika and Kin Kohana. None of Kinana's test were on the refrigerator. He looked at their reports cards. Straight A's Chika and Kin Kohana's read. He open a draw and looked at Kinana's. She had 4 F's 3 D's and 1 A. Kurama sighed and took her report card he held Kinana's report card in his hand. Hiei came from behind him and looked at the report card. " She needs to study and do her homework." Kurama said. " Needs to be more like Kin Kohana and Chika." Hiei said rubbing Kurama's lower back. " Yes she needs to study and do her homework and have friends and lovers. Gosh Hiei she is weird." Kurama said kind of loud. Hiei put a hand to his mouth.

" Shhh she'll hear you." Hiei said to him. Kurama moved his hand off his mouth. " Do you think she's going to school?" Kurama asked. " Yes." Hiei said setting the table for the three of them. Kurama stood at the stove continuing to cook. Hiei sat down polishing his sword. Kinana came down the stairs. She looked at Kurama and Hiei. Hiei looked up at her. She smiled at him and showed him the little black bag. " I'm going to go out to the forest today after dinner is it all right?" She asked. Kurama turned around a little shocked but smiled. " Sure Kinana you may go out after dinner." He said to her. Hiei smiled a little. Kurama turned around and sat down the fish and rice he had prepared.

Hiei put down the sword turned and smiled at Kurama and sniffed the air. " Smells good fox." He said to him as he cut the fish. Kinana put some rice on her plate and Hiei put a piece of fish on her plate. Kinana bit into the fish. She smiled at Kurama. " Tastes great Kurama." She said eating some more. Kurama smiled and began to eat himself. " How was school today?" Hiei said but was met by a kick from Kurama. He looked at him with a glare. Kinana stopped eating and wiped her mouth. " It was just like every other school day." She said to him. Kurama looked at her. " What's every other school day like?" Hiei asked and was once again met by Kurama's kick. Hiei looked like he was about to blow him up. " May I be excuse." Kinana said pushing herself away from the table grabbing her bag. Kurama nodded and the fox got up and went to the forest.

" What the hell is your problem?" Kurama asked him. " I don't think I did anything wrong." Hiei said eating some more of his food. " You should let Kinana talk about what she wants to and school is not something she talks about." Kurama said. " Don't you think that something is wrong with her? If she doesn't talk about school." Hiei said. " and friends and the lovers she has or one's she like. Why couldn't she be more....." Kurama was beginning to say. " Like Kin Kohana and Chika?" Hiei questioned. " Well yeah they seem so happy and Kinana really just doesn't..." Kurama was saying and then looked at Hiei. " Oh my goodness I sound like them don't I. " He said. Hiei nodded and got up placing his plate into the sink.

Kinana sat under a tree. She pulled some crackers out of her pocket and crumbled them on a rock. She then sat back under the tree and opened her sketch book and turned to a clean page. She saw a few birds sit on the rock. Kinana smiled and began to sketch them. As she sketched them a little fox crawled into her lap. " Ah there you are Snowflake. I brought you some of tonight's dinner." She said and placed the little container of food she managed to sneak out in front of her little friend. The fox sat next to her side and began to eat the dinner. Kinana smiled at the white furred fox. Which is why her name was snowflake. Kinana turned away from snowflake and began to sketch again. " So what if I'm not Kin Kohana and Chika. So what if they find me to be weird." She said upon finishing the sketch. She looked down at snowflake and rubbed her back. " I'm not weird am I snowflake?" She said to the fox. The fox looked up at her and rubbed her tail on Kinana's leg. Kinana smiled. " Your my only friend snowflake." She said to the fox rubbing her tail. " I have to go now Snowflake. I'll see you later." She said. The fox got up and stretched out. Kinana gave the fox another piece of fish and snowflake carried it off. Kinana stood up gathering her things.

" Hey isn't that..." She heard a boy say. She gasped for air. She hurried up and began to gather her things quickly. " Yeah it's the weirdo." A girl said. " it's Kinana." Another boy said. " Isn't this the forest were Kin Kohana and Chika live. What's a freak like her doing here." Another girl said. " She's such a freak." Another boy said. " Stop her." Another girl said. The boys began to laugh and they picked up rocks and began to throw them at her. Kinana began to run home. The boys and girls began to chase after her. " LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kinana yelled. One of the rocks striking her arm cutting her. She tripped over a branch. The group approached her. She tried to run but one of the boys grabbed her hair and yanked her up. She pulled at his hands. " What are you doing in these forests." He said. " Let me go please." She said to him although her demon form wanted to kill them all. One of the girls punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground as she felt many kicks and punching coming down on her. She closed her eyes. " And these are the people Kin Kohana and Chika hang with." She thought. " She really is stupid." One boy said as they walked away. Kinana laid on the ground. " If I'm lucky I'll die here." She said to herself as she closed her eyes.

4 Hours later

Kurama looked out towards the forest. Hiei stood beside him. Kurama looked down at him. " Those girls are noisy." He said. Kurama smiled. " Yeah they are." He said to him. " Still no show." Hiei said. Kurama nodded. " It's not like her to stay out in the forest this late. I mean it's dark out there and...." Kurama said. " Want me to go search for her?" Hiei asked him. " Would you please? I'll stay here just in case she shows up." Kurama said. Hiei nodded. Hiei went back into the kitchen to get his katana. Kin Kohana and Chika looked at him. " Kinana hasn't come home yet. I'm going to go search for her." Hiei said to them. " Kinana didn't come home?" Chika asked. " No and I want you to stay here. I don't want anyone else getting lost." Hiei said to them. " Yes Hiei." They said together and watched as Hiei left.

1 Hour Later

" Am I dead?" Kinana asked opening her eyes. She looked around and saw nothing but trees. She sat up groaning when a white fox jumped into her lap. " Snowflake?" She questioned. The fox began to lick her face. Kinana hugged the fox's neck. " Oh snowflake." She said crying. The fox began to howl. " Snowflake what's wrong?" She asked. ' Kinana?" She heard a deep voice call out. Kinana looked towards the voice. Hiei went over to her. " How'd you find me?" She asked him. " Well this little fox here lead me to you. She had your tear gem." He said. Kinana hugged her again. " Thank you Snowflake." She said. " Come-on you let's go home before Kurama sends out another search party." Hiei said. She nodded and stood up shakily. Hiei looked at her. " I'm fine." She told him and grabbed a branch and made a staff out of it. Hiei looked at her. " I haven't lost it." She said smiling as she picked up her bag and they began to walk home.

Kin Kohana and Chika had done their studying and homework and went to sleep. Kurama stayed up on the porch waiting for Hiei and Kinana to come home. " When she gets home. She's going to get it." Kurama said. Kurama stood up upon seeing Hiei and Kinana walk up. " I found her." Hiei said. Kinana looked at the ground. Kurama was about to speak when Kinana spoke up. " I'm sorry Kurama." She said. Kurama turned her face to face him. He rubbed her face. " What happened to you?" He asked a little hurt. " It's nothing I'm fine." She said going into the house. Kurama came in behind her. " Let's get you cleaned up." He said softly losing all his angry towards her. They went into the bathroom. Kurama left and went to wake up Kin Kohana to bandage her. Kin Kohana and Chika came into the bathroom and began to bandage her. " What happened Kinana?" Chika asked. " Some kids from school thought it would be a wonderful idea to jump me and so I let them." She said to her. " Kids from school?" Kin Kohana asked. " Friends of yours. Wanted to know why I was in your forest." She said to them taking in a breath of air as Chika put some more alcohol on a cut. " Don't worry..." She said. They looked at her. " I didn't tell them I was your sister or I knew you." She said as they finished. She put on her nightgown and went to her bedroom. Kin Kohana and Chika went back to their room and went to sleep.

Kinana sat in her room. She open up her draw and all of her homework papers and tests sat neatly in a pile. She looked through them. Most of them were F's others were D's and she had a few C's. She remembered what her teacher had said. She told her she was improving. Just a little more hard work and she would be there. They even suggest that Kin Kohana tutor her but she smiled and replied that she'd do it by herself. Kinana took out one of her school books. She grabbed her notebook. She opened her notebook and looked at the page she wrote down. " 927." She looked at it but the book didn't go up to 900. It only went up to 898. She sighed. She tried to read the number she had copy from the board. She looked at it. She looked at the book. Kurama and Hiei walked into her room. " Kinana." Hiei called. " Yes." She said and turned around shock that she didn't know they had come in. " We wanted to talk to you about earlier today?" Kurama said a little puzzled. " Were you studying?" Kurama asked.

" Something like that." She said to him. Kurama looked at her. She looked down at the textbook and closed it. " Something like that?" Hiei said. She nodded. She turned around to them. " If my light was bothering you I'll turn it off and go to sleep." She said. " No. You should study." Kurama said to her as he sat on her bed. She turned around and back to her desk. She opened her notebook again to the number. " 927." She began to cry. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. " What's wrong Kinana?" Kurama asked her approaching her. Kurama looked at the notebook and saw the number 927 on a notebook page and the directions Read story and answer questions.

He opened the book. The book only went to 898. Kurama looked at Hiei. " Kinana you have dyslexia?" He asked her. She began to cry out of control. Kurama turn to page 729 and there was the story she was suppose to read. " Come-on and read the story." Kurama said to her. She shook her head. " I can't." She said choking on her sobs. " You can if you try." Hiei said. " I can't read." She said to them. They looked at her. She shoved all of the papers at them. They looked at the papers and then at her. " Kinana why didn't you tell us." Kurama asked. " I want to study and I want to get good grades and I want to please you like Kin Kohana and Chika. But I can't because I'm stupid. " She said to him crying. Kurama went over to her. He held her. " I want to be normal. I don't wanna be different. I don't wanna be stupid. I want to be like Kin Kohana and Chika but because I'm not and because I'm different I thought you would hate me. Just because I couldn't read and because I see things backwards. Let's face it I'm stupid and weird." She said to him. " Your not stupid and your not weird don't say that." Kurama said rubbing her hair as she cried.

Hiei approached them. " Dyslexia?" Hiei asked. " She reads things backwards. It's an disorder of the eye ." Kurama explained. He nodded. " You say your stupid and I hate you. But look at Hiei." Kurama said and Kinana looked at him. " He was stupid when I met him." Kurama said. " Yeah I was stupid when...HEY!" He said. Kurama blushed. " But I love him and even after I taught him to read and helped him I still love him." He said. " Yeah but Hiei didn't see backwards." She said. " True he didn't see backwards. But if I helped him I know I can help you." He said. She looked at the ground. " There's another reason." Hiei said. Kurama looked. " The kids at school they tease me because of this. Once at school Kin Kohana and Chika don't know me and it's because I'm stupid and can't read that they beat me up." She said. Kurama looked down at her. " Tomorrow will talk to the principal of the school and we will get this sorted out." Kurama said a little angry. She looked up at him. Hiei came over to her and wiped her eyes. " As for Kin Kohana and Chika...." Kurama was saying. " I'll take care of them." Hiei said to him as he walked out the room. Kurama and Kinana looked at each other. When they heard the girls moaning and groaning and hit the floor.

" Raise and shine girls! I wanted to talk to you about disowned Kinana." Hiei said and closed their door. Kurama shook his head. Kinana looked at Kurama. " Is he going to...." Kinana asked. " Spank them? Maybe who knows if he does it's well deserve but right now let's help you study and get this homework done okay." He said. Kinana smiled. " And Kinana..." Kurama began. " Hn." She said. ' When your being mistreated or something is wrong with you please let us know she we can take action immediately." He said. Kinana nodded as she and Kurama began to work on her work and the crying and screaming of Kin Kohana and Chika filled the air. Kurama turned around and saw Hiei holding A TV , DVD player , stereo, cell phones and lots of other things. " Well they won't be disowning her again." Hiei said with a wink and took all of the stuff to Kurama's and his room. Kurama and Kinana laughed. " Thanks Kurama. I love you." She said. " Oh your welcome sweetie and I love you too." He said and they continue their lesson.


End file.
